


Height

by SilverSilence14



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Acrophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, Minecraft: Story Mode, No Incest, Other, Phobias, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSilence14/pseuds/SilverSilence14
Summary: Maya's brother may be an asshole (seriously, just ask anyone.( But he knows how to be there when she needs him to be.
Kudos: 5





	Height

_**Warning!** _

_Mentions Acrophobia: Fear of Heights_

* * *

She fell, again and again into the air's cold embrace. It swept her away, she was weightless as she tumbled through the air. Her limbs weren't working, she felt herself writhe, desperately trying to jackknife her way through the air - as if it would slow her fall. She couldn't breathe, like the oxygen was sucked from her lungs with the wailing winds as it rushed upward past her.

She opened her mouth to scream but winds stole her air, straight into her lungs and setting them aflame. It was hazy, it was agony all as the ground rushed up to meet her-

Aiden heard her explode with a waking cry in the bed next to his, panting and sobbing as she kicked at the sheets.

 _Not again._ He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rolled out and down, feet hitting the floor with a soft pad. It was barely audible over her shuddering breaths.

"Hey, hey," he was quiet as he shuffled into her bed. Her hands were shaking as she reached for him, and she clutched at his shirt like a wild cat, fists jamming tight. Maya's muscles weren't her own, and he knew that.

He let her cling. "Hey, shh, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here."

Maya was quivering all over, sweat beading on her nose and between her eyebrows as she sobbed and breathed and sobbed, trying to regulate her air intake. Aiden just let her hold him.

"You must love this," she sobbed bitterly as she pressed her face into his chest, panting while her muscles cramped and clenched.

"What?"

"How weak I am. You must love coming to my rescue for once."

Aiden circled her in his arms and breathed out slowly. He knew she would fall into his breathing pattern eventually. "Don't be an idiot, sister. I'm always rescuing you,"

She barked a laugh, shallow breaths filling their small room. The door was shut - he just hoped it was enough to keep the noise from Gill. The last thing he wanted was to bother the other Ocelot with this. Luckily Gill slept like a dead person, but Aiden preferred not to risk it.

She was useless at keeping a cool head when Maya needed it most. She had been dreaming of the free fall air again, Aiden knew it.

The trip from from Sky City had left scars on his sister. He was no saint on the matter, it was his fault he knew that.

Aiden himself admittedly had a minor height issue after the incident. He was no friend to the sky's , but his sister was even less of one. She’d been afraid of falling and heights for as long as he could remember and this incident had only amplified it and he blamed himself for that. He was only grateful Jesse had spared her the push that Aiden himself has received. 

He squeezed her lightly while her shallow breaths slowed. Her ear was on his chest and he knew she was listening to his heartbeat. Her lips moved between breaths. She was counting. When he looked down at her, he saw her fingers on her own wrist.

Aiden smiled.

The lamp they had both forgotten to put out was flickering to a slow death. In an hour, she was calm, and it was midnight.

“Are you okay now?”

She shuffled against him, her skin still tacky and cool. “If I say yes, you’ll go back to bed.”

His chuckle bounced her head on his chest, and set her giggling too. Her hands finally unclenched from his shirt – he would have to iron those creases out. With a gentle kiss for the top of her head he stroked her shoulder.

“I’m here if you need me, sister.”


End file.
